


大宝天天见（07）

by nuannuannanfengchui



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuannuannanfengchui/pseuds/nuannuannanfengchui





	大宝天天见（07）

大宝天天见（07）

蓝曦臣犹记得第一次和江澄结合的场景。  
他们自幼相知相识，到后来的相恋，水到渠成，是他所想要的那种美好圆满的感情。  
十二岁的江澄在情人节这一天发觉他的曦臣哥哥收到了超级多的巧克力，气得直接跑过来打翻他手上包装精美的巧克力。  
踮起脚尖，狠狠在他的唇上咬了一下，双手紧紧抓着他的前襟，大声说道：“我不许你收别人的巧克力。”  
他笑着将他拥入怀中，低沉的笑问道：“好，以后只收阿澄的巧克力。”  
那时的他，只是将他当成从小一起长大的弟弟，爱护他，宠溺他，完全是理所当然之事。  
可他不知道，他的阿澄记下了这句话，从那年开始，每年的情人节都会偷偷摸摸自己动手做巧克力，然后亲手送给他。  
他喜欢看他红着脸双手背在身后的模样，抿着唇，双手递到他的跟前，是他亲手做的巧克力。  
从难以形容的难吃味道，到后来越来越美味，他们之间的感情也越来越稳固，当他的阿澄十五岁的时候，出落成一个美少年，他接过他递来的巧克力，浅尝了一口，想要告诉他很好吃，却被他的双臂困在了门板上。  
他的阿澄是热情的，羞涩的，他要亲吻他，被他制止。  
他紧紧的将他拥入怀中，告诉他，他还未满十五岁，他不能对他做如此亲密的举动。  
几个月后，11月5号，他的阿澄生日那天，他带着鲜花和巧克力来到他的身边。  
他们紧紧相拥着，亲吻着，将身体里满满的爱意都融进了甜蜜的初吻里。  
那一夜，如果不是他最后刹住车，恐怕大宝要提前出生了。  
十五岁到十八岁，他和他的恋人之间有甜蜜，也有争吵，虽然一般来说，都是他的阿澄在为一些莫名其妙的事生气，他总结出来一个经验：吵架了想要和好，亲吻他，一次不够，两次，没有亲吻解决不了的。  
他深深眷爱着他的阿澄，耐心的等待着他的长大，守着最后一道防线，等待着他十八岁成年。  
有时候他自己都觉得，自己真的够耐心的，他和阿澄之间，除了最后一步没做，每次约会的时候，吻着吻着就衣衫脱落，有几次，他的阿澄气愤的骑在他的身上，质问他是不是在外头有了别的人，为什么不愿做到最后一步。  
他怎么会不愿意做到最后一步，他也并非死守着自己的原则，面对心爱之人，什么原则都不存在的。  
只是，在知道了弟弟和魏无羡灾难性的第一次后，他决定耐心的等待他的阿澄十八岁长大成人。  
十六岁就偷吃禁果的人，足足花了一年多的时间才慢慢在相爱时找到真正的感觉。  
他想要和他心爱的人结合时，给予他的不是痛苦，而是冲上云霄般的快感。  
虽然他自己也不知道何谓快感，为他的阿澄守着清白的身子。  
一边暗地里看各种有关相爱的各种书籍和视频，他要在他的阿澄十八岁生日那天，给他最美妙的生日礼物。  
那天晚上，他终于如愿以偿的做到了最后一步，当他们深深结合的那瞬间，他觉得拥有了全世界最珍贵的东西。  
他的阿澄在他的身下轻泣低吟，杏眸里湿漉漉的半睁半开，宛如一朵含着露珠的菡萏在他的眼前缓缓绽放。  
初次的结合，痛着并快乐着，当一起到达快乐的顶峰，身体里仿佛有七彩的烟花瞬间引爆。  
食髓知味。  
从那夜后，他们又偷偷摸摸去宾馆开了房间做过几次。  
买了房子，买了结婚戒子，他还买了一条狗狗送给恋人，悄悄的同居了起来。  
蓝曦臣是恋旧的人，自江澄离开后，他便一直住在他们同居的房子里，前两年又买下了对面的房子，打通，连成一体。  
当前几天大宝来找他要抚养费后，立即让人把其中一个大房间连夜装修成适合大宝玩耍的游戏天地。  
在幼儿园里，父子俩做了一个多小时的游戏，要不是大宝要上英语课，蓝曦臣还想和儿子多呆一会儿。  
从幼儿园出来，蓝曦臣直接让人开车先回去，自己则是按照得到的地址往附近的一个小区一路悠闲的走了过去。  
当他得到江澄居住的地址，不禁扶额低笑了起来，他的阿澄真是拿捏准了他的心思，他料定了自己会在同居的房子继续住着。  
然后，他在这边租下了一套五十多平米的房子，两处距离十五分钟的车程，而且，隔着一条江，不是一个区的。  
灯下黑。  
他曾经很得意的对自己说起过，哪天他要是做了对不起他的事，他就离家出走，，让他永远也找不到，但是，他不会跑远，就在他眼皮子底下住着，这叫灯下黑。  
这六年来，他完全忘记了这件事，直到拐进这个看起来干净整洁的小区，才猛然想起这事来。  
也难怪大宝说爸比赚的钱都交房租了，这里地段处于市中心地带的边缘，房租确实不便宜。  
同时，他也心中万分感激他的爱人，选择这样的环境让他们的孩子成长。  
小区里的超市门口坐满了聊天的老头老太太，还有几个两三岁的孩子在玩耍。  
蓝曦臣瞥了眼几个孩子娇嫩的脸庞，心里遗憾，他错过了大宝最初的成长。  
从超市里走出一条二哈来，头颈上挂着一个塑料袋，超市老板也没什么生意，跟出来朝狗子嘱咐道：“哇哦，慢点走，你的脚还没有好利索。”  
“小江这是又忘记买什么东西了？”一个七十多的老奶奶叫了一声哇哦，摸摸狗狗的头。  
“香醋忘记买了。”超市老板笑眯眯说道，“真是羡慕他养了一条好狗啊，当年他刚来我们小区的时候，又要当爹又要当娘，要买什么东西，微信上给我个消息，让哇哦来取。”  
“是啊，哇哦是最乖的狗狗。”老奶奶很喜欢二哈，又摸摸它的头，嘱咐道：“慢慢走。”  
狗子摇着尾巴汪汪了两声，往前走了几步，小孩子拦下它想摸它，它就乖乖的停下来，摇着尾巴，舌头伸出来哈哈着，十分的讨人喜欢。  
“好了，宝宝不要摸哇哦了，它还要把米醋带回去，主人等着烧糖醋排骨。”  
小宝宝恋恋不舍的目送走哇哦不徐不疾的往家走，一道高大的人影追随着哇哦朝那边去了，小宝宝看到是陌生人，不由得往自家的奶奶怀里缩了缩。  
蓝曦臣的心里万分的激动，时隔六年，他再次见到了哇哦，悄悄跟着它，没想到一转弯，对上的是一条露着凶光的二哈。  
好狗狗。  
“哇哦，你不认识爸爸了吗？”他蹲下身子，伸出手，“还是我把你抱回家的啊，阿澄呢，他在哪里，你带我去好不好？”  
本想要狂吠一声的哇哦下意识的朝他靠了过来，即便隔了六年，那也是深刻在它脑海里的熟悉气息。  
三秒钟后，它兴奋的摇着尾巴，亲热的蹭着另一个主人的身子。  
几分钟后，蓝曦臣在哇哦的带领下来到了家门口，临上楼梯的时候，蓝曦臣摸摸哇哦的脑袋，低笑道：“乖乖在楼下晒太阳，爸爸今天一定要把你另一个爸爸扛回家，我们回到原来的那个家，你的小窝，爸爸可是每天都有打扫的。”  
哇哦仿佛听懂了他的话，摇着尾巴看着他上了楼梯，蹿到草地上，找了一个舒适的位置趴了下来。  
当江澄来开门的时候，瞪大眼睛，难以置信看着拎着超市的袋子来送米醋的人，想要关门，被蓝曦臣抢先一步进了门。  
“我不欢迎你！”江澄的脸上一阵青一阵白，伸手想要推着他出门。  
蓝曦臣早他一步关上了门，把香醋往他手里一塞，唇角勾起温润的笑意，“阿澄要烧糖醋排骨吗？”  
江澄的整个身体都在颤抖，咬着唇，使劲的给自己打气，他知道自己是不可单独面对蓝曦臣的，那个人只要出现在自己的面前，就会夺走他所有的呼吸。  
他从来不否认他是那么的深爱着他，从未忘记他们之间的点点滴滴。  
如果，当年蓝家兄弟没有在温晁的面前折腰，他的选择可能会多一样，但是，当他发现蓝家兄弟竟然与温晁沆瀣一气，心中的怒气是无法控制的。  
所以，他选择了消失在蓝曦臣的生命里。  
但是，爱情已深种，想要忘记他，根本不可能。  
看着他凶狠的转身把香醋放在餐桌上，蓝曦臣再也无法克制的几步上前，从后面狠狠抱住了他。  
“阿澄，我每天都在想你。”  
双臂紧紧将他扣入怀中，下巴抵在他的肩窝，不管他怎么挣脱，用力的汲吸他身上熟悉又陌生的气息。  
“蓝曦臣，放开我！”江澄浑身发软，他就知道，不能和他单独相处，蓝家人可怕的臂力，他越是挣扎，越是被扣得更紧。  
“再也不放手了，不放了。”  
双手往下滑落，紧紧扣住他的手指，江澄感受着身后人浓烈的气息，柔软的臀部抵着硬邦邦的，心跳漏了几拍。  
“蓝曦臣，再不放开我，我会让你知道什么叫永远不相见。”  
用力挣了两下，昔日的恋人丝毫没有放开的意思。  
“你弄疼我了。”硬的不行，那就来软的，在蓝曦臣了解他所有优缺点的同时，他也掌握着蓝曦臣的一切。  
蓝曦臣是真的以为自己太用力了，稍稍的松开了些，江澄就瞄准了这个机会挣脱了他，疾步朝自己的房间跑，当他用尽全力想要关上门的时候，蓝曦臣的手臂已经挡住了门。  
他大惊失色连连后退，被有力的双臂困在了衣橱的门板上。  
素色的衣橱门上是他自己画上去的映日荷花别样红，他被困在荷花和蓝曦臣的手臂之间。  
“阿澄，六年前，我没有做对不起你的事，六年来，我依旧深爱着你，一丝一毫都没有减少。”  
蓝曦臣温热的气息喷在他的耳旁，他受不了这种暧昧的姿势，杏眸眨了一下，满脸通红，扭过头去，心跳如擂。  
“大宝已经六岁了，一个这么大的孩子没有一个完整的家，对他是不公平的，我答应了他，重新追求你，我们一家人要相亲相爱的生活在一起。”  
蓝曦臣的唇轻轻碰触他的耳尖，呼吸喷在他的耳朵里，引得他下意识的缩了缩脖子。  
“大宝问，爹地有什么办法把爸比追到手，我很想回答他，爹地和爸比彼此相爱着，没有什么事不是一次做爱不能解决的，一次不够，那就两次，三次……”  
说话间，一只手摸上江澄的胸口，身体狠狠往他的下身撞。  
“阿澄，我想要你！”  
嘶的一声，江澄身上淡紫色的衬衫被狠狠撕裂，温热的唇含住红色的果实，欲望在一瞬间冲破束缚，倾巢而出。


End file.
